


Happy birthday, Credence

by RomanceLou



Series: Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bondage, Credence Barebone Lives, Cuckolding, D/s, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established BDSM Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Brat Credence Barebone, Horny Newt Scamander, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Mentor Original Percival Graves, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, My pretty puppy Newt loves humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Newt Scamander, Sub Tina Goldstein, Teasing, Voyeurism, dubcon, my ot4, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: You turn 21 just once in your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerina80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/gifts).
  * A translation of [Buon compleanno, Credence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023215) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou). 



> Established BDSM relationship!AU.  
> So. This takes place in a very happy, very smutty, VERY KINKY alternate universe (which is now my ultimate headcanon) that takes place after Newt's and his beasts’ adventures in New York, in which Original!Percival Graves has never been replaced by Grindelwald, Credence has eventually been saved from the threat of the Obscurus devouring him, Tina and Newt got finally engaged and are living together in NYC. The young Barebone is happily learning the ways of magic from his savior and mentor Graves, besides the ways of dominance, and the new lovey-dovey couple is more than happily playing the slaves.
> 
> For this episode, let's assume that Mr. Graves has never let Credence top anyone until his 21st birthday, when eventually he gives his pupil a gift he will remember.
> 
> [Unbeta'd. Please note that English is not my mother tongue. The original version of this fic is in italian.]
> 
> Inspired fanart [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052927)

"So, my birthday present?" Credence snorts, putting on an adorable little pout under the long,  ink-coloured locks falling down on his face. Graves doesn’t even raise the quill from the table. The boy is becoming really too insolent, after more than a year of constant care and  uninterrupted cohabitation.

"I told you, Credence. My shift ends at seven o'clock, and till then don’t you even dare to say  another word. In fact, I don't even know why you came to my office ahead of time, to be honest. You should not even be here. Later you'll have everything I promised, but for now shut up and let me work."

"Mmmmmmh." the boy mutters, beautiful lips curling into a grin that makes him look like a naughty child, in spite of him having just turned twenty-one. He crosses his legs sighing dramatically  and shifts in a blatantly intolerant way in the big leather chair, dragging a slothful look around the shelves lining the office walls.

Graves replies calmly, continuing to write. "If I still hear a sound out of that mouth you’ll end up bound and gagged under my desk. And now  _ let. Me. Work. _ "

 

Later, when the working hours are finally over, Graves, unbearably methodical, collects everything that is scattered on his desk, putting all back in order into folders and drawers, and puts the pen back into the inkpot; only after checking that everything is in its place he turns back to the boy, who thankfully did not say anything more. The man’s tone is faintly mocking.

"Here we are, little devil. Eventually you’re going to get your due, are you happy?"

The man points his wand at one of the libraries adorning the wall and it turns into a door that Credence has never seen. A thick door of dark wood, looking old and worn, whose existence is known just by few, even at MACUSA. Next, Graves opens it, dragging Credence behind towards total darkness.

 

It takes several seconds before something reappears from the darkness. At the center of the ceiling, high, the serpentine profile of a beautiful wrought-iron chandelier, slowly lighting up,  begins to stand out, even if the light stays dim. Credence and Graves are in a rather small, rectangular room, the walls covered with old damask paper, peeling off in several places. The air of decay is evident. Beneath their feet, the floor is covered with old carpets and the room is completely empty.

 

Credence gasps at the spectacle that reveals itself. Before him, floating in midair, her raven hair drifting soft and weightless around her head, there’s Miss Goldstein, bent over as if she were on all fours. Her arms, sheathed in black satin gloves that reach beyond the elbow, are tied together behind her back and her wrists are suspended to a thin black rope that comes down from the ceiling, holding out her arms to a visibly uncomfortable angle. Other strings, over her silk stockings, bind her legs tightly against each other, from the top of her thighs to the ankle, preventing any movement. Her black evening dress, raised to the waist, reveals her small but perfectly round ass, framed by her garter belt. Tina's eyes are closed and a ball gag plugs her mouth, muffling her moans.

Behind her, kneeling on the floor with his legs apart and tied so that he can’t get up, wrists attached to ankles behind his back, completely naked, there's Newt. His mouth is free but he’s blindfolded by a thick black silk band, and sports an impressive erection; looking better, Credence realizes he’s sitting on a big, shiny black dildo, onto which he rocks slightly as in a trance, mouth half-opened and cock red and furious, oozing fluid.

For Credence, the vision of the pair is a blow below the belt. An uncontrolled sigh escapes from his mouth and his gray pinstripe trousers, exquisitely cut, swell instantly under Graves’ complacent stare.

"Happy birthday, my baby boy," the man whispers, circling Credence’s waist with his arms from behind and kissing softly his earlobe. "Dear Porpentina is all dripping and ready for you. She’s all yours to play with, tonight."

Pushed gently by Graves towards the immobilized girl so that he can look better, Credence realizes that the gap between her white clenched thighs is all shiny with fluid. Two small dildos go gently back-and-forth, keeping both orifices warm, while, below her, another toy hanging in the air, vibrating softly, barely tickles the clitoris. How long has this treatment been going on? Tina’s flesh, swollen and flushed, pulsates and quivers gently, while the girl's soft moans are muffled by the gag.

Credence is hypnotized. His cock is so hard that it hurts and throbs desperately against the fastening of his trousers, that, although they are of excellent, soft fabric, now seem utterly rough.

Meanwhile Graves snaps his fingers and the blindfold on Newt’s face disappears. The captive man flutters hard his eyelashes, eyes hurt by the sudden, although dim, burst of light (he too, for how long has been blindfolded?), and he casts a bewildered glance at Tina; but he says nothing, not even when Graves, still staring at him with an unbearably insolent gaze, wraps Credence tighter in his arms and whispers to the boy, voice that’s a rough caress, "For  _ your  _ first time, I  _ want  _ you to fuck her in her sweet ass... "

 

With a desperate moan Credence  _ cums _ , clawing frantically at Graves’ arms, hips pumping  convulsively against nothing. His cock throbs and jumps, spilling inside his pants an embarrassing amount of thick, hot semen, that soaks completely the fabric, beginning to seep through.

Newt  _ sobs _ .

Graves lets out a low, hoarse chuckle. "Seems that your gift has been  _ very much  _ appreciated even before unwrapping it, Credence"

While the boy catches his breath, chest rising and falling rhythmically amidst the last throes,  Mr. Graves, continuing to hold him up, peppers with tender, small closed-mouth kisses the back of his head, his neck and his shiny perfumed hair.

"My baby. So eager, so  _ sensitive  _ ... Here, here. It's nothing... Now dear Miss Goldstein will  clean up everything."

Finally the gag is removed, shiny with saliva, from the beautiful captive’s mouth. Tina regains her breath with long gasps, but soon she finds herself turned to Credence, her mouth level with his crotch, her head pressed by Graves' hand against the wet spot on the boy's pants. Credence has finally caught his breath and on his clean face the usual, mischievous grin that makes him awfully pretty is reappearing **.** The boy greets the warm friction of Tina's mouth on his pants with the cocky air of a purring kitten. Tina nibbles with closed eyes, all obliging, savouring the fluids that soak the fabric as if they were a sugary syrup.

Graves takes advantage of the relatively calm moment to relieve Newt’s bottom of the bulky presence of the dildo, but almost instantly a far worse torture begins for the man, forced to watch the wanton scene in front of him; an invisible mouth, warm and willing as Tina’s, assaults his overexcited cock, a brazen and flighty tongue starts teasing him here and there with light and provocative touches, absolutely not adequate to give him release, quite sufficient to drive him mad, in front of that unspeakably filthy spectacle.

 

When Graves unbuttons his protégé’s trousers, the boy is already half hard again. Tina licks and sucks as if it were a yummy candy, without questioning, the smooth, slender cock that Graves presents her briskly, soon bringing it back (ah, being twenty!) to the optimal conditions for enjoying the promised gift.

"Are you ready, my baby boy?" Graves whispers.

"Sure," the boy grunts, pushing shamelessly into Tina’s mouth as if it were a cunt.

"So go on," the man mutters , "let’s proceed."

Suddenly, beneath Tina, a bed appears, a large double bed, high, comfortable and upholstered, on which the girl is laid gently, a big cushion under her belly to keep her bottom high and exposed, in the right position and height so that Credence, standing at the edge of the bed, can easily mount her.

It’s Mr. Graves himself who once again, guiding with loving hands the boy’s cock, directs it gently but inexorably towards Tina’s already worked hole, where in a moment it replaces the dildo, sliding inside with a single firm push, hard as it is (and Tina is loose and lubricated by  _ hours  _ of slow torture).

"Oh." she murmurs, the intrusion not so cumbersome to be unpleasant.

" _ Oh! _ " he sobs louder, with a hoarse sigh, feeling the warm and exquisite tightness wrapping around him and defeating him in an instant. Nothing compares to that feeling, neither his nervous hand, nor Mr. Graves’ experienced and vicious one, nor even the hot, obedient mouths of their playmates ... in this case there’s also the incomparable, fascinating view of the round snowy globes of Tina’s ass that embrace him, viciously framing his cock which has immediately started sliding enthusiastically back and forth, finding no resistance.

"So, how’s this sweet little ass?", Mr. Graves asks slyly.

"Soft, Mr. Graves,  _ oh _ ... and hot!"

"Very good. Here, little one," the man caresses him (in the meanwhile Credence’s clothes have been vanished), all delicate hands and honeyed voice, "let her feel it well. Tonight Miss Goldstein is here for you, just for you. Use her as you see fit."

Credence is overcome by the feeling. He surrenders completely to the back-and-forth movement, entering her hard and then retreating to the very tip, and soon he discovers that the feeling of going out completely and then in again is heavenly (Tina’s looseness makes this very easy), because every time it’s as if it were the first time for him to discover that  vicious grip.

Tina moans softly, but when Graves decides, treacherously, to increase the speed and the pressure of the toys that continue to tease her from the other side, now stimulating her vigorously, her sighs become stronger and stronger.

" _ Oh. _ I feel her clenching around me...!" the boy exclaims out of breath, without missing a beat, " _ Oh _ , Mr. Graves! How beautiful!"

Amidst the ruthless, continue stimulation from the toys, the blatant and relentless presence of Mr. Graves who doesn’t stop checking the pair for a moment, and the feeling of being mounted hard, restrained and helpless, by that insolent boy, Tina, like it or not,  _ must  _ surrender to orgasm; and she doesn’t resist, losing control with long sharp moans and massaging deliciously Credence’s cock with the rhythmic contractions of her tight, welcoming sphincter. For him the feeling is such that he’d cum instantly, if he hadn’t emptied himself just a few minutes before. But the pleasure is heavenly all the same and it clouds his view, making him languid, debauched, completely  _ wrecked _ , shameless in demanding aloud the total satisfaction of his desires.

" _ Ohhhhhh _ , please, Mr. Graves!... Can I... have... a finger in my ass?” he exhales, still pounding brutally into Tina.

"My sweet,  _ sweet  _ baby boy", Graves laughs heartily, however proceeding immediately to satisfy him. "My lovely, dirty baby boy always cums better with something in his ass, doesn’t he? Spoiled thing!  _ I _ 've spoiled you too much, that's the truth...! "

Meanwhile, however, he firmly holds one of his strong fingers, well lubricated with a quick spell, completely plunged into the boy, massaging his insides more than expertly to the rhythm of his strokes; extorting from him a series of moans that are almost embarrassing to listen to, until Credence yields again to the pressure slowly and inexorably building up in his balls and spills once again, profusely, inside Tina, which greets the hot injection with a second, totally unexpected orgasm. 

Newt is  _ desperate _ .

He has watched in close-up the merciless mounting of his fiancée, has witnessed her discussed between Graves and his devilish pupil like a beast, a fuckdoll: he’s seen Credence’s cock breach in one stroke her generously offered ass and ravish it with no mercy or altruism, all of that while the invisible tongue conjured by Graves’ spell did not cease for a moment to slowly wreck his cock: licking long wet stripes across the velvety length, wrapping itself, serpentine, around the head, tracing its contours and darting, almost annoyingly, on the most sensitive points, accompanying him further and further towards a heavenly madness.

He’s  _ destroyed _ , humiliated, reduced to babble words and incoherent grumbling that pour down like an obscene rainfall from his open mouth, his hard cock throbbing frustrated into the air and leaking messily against his belly. He’s reduced to  _ begging _ . And it's a wonderful feeling.

When Credence retires, panting and completely emptied, from Tina’s asshole, his cock pops  out with a wet, filthy noise, and from the properly serviced orifice his pearly sperm overflows dramatically. Graves licks his lips at the sight.

"You deserve a ride too, come on... I guess you've got no problems with sloppy seconds, have you, Scamander?"

Newt literally shudders. To fuck his fiancée in the ass amidst the sperm of the man, no, of a horny and defiant, totally debauched,  _ brat _ who did it a moment earlier, _ before him _ ... no, it's filthy. And  _ delicious _ .

"...Oh, Mr. Graves!" Newt just sobs, his eyes eloquent, as large as those of a wounded puppy. He’d do anything to just  _ cum _ . And Tina,  _ Merlin forgive him _ , is wonderful, degraded in such a way. Just looking at her feels too much.

Graves' eyes light up with mischief. At the imperious snap of his fingers the strings holding  Newt suddenly dissolve, leaving him free so abruptly that the feeling is almost disorienting. His head is spinning and his joints hurt... even the merciless tongue on his cock has disappeared.

"Tina, forgive me," Newt mutters, climbing with unsteady limbs on the bed behind her. His sweaty thighs and belly adhere instantly to Tina’s body and his iron-hard cock breaks into her little puffy hole before she has time to breathe, sliding inside with an obscene, utterly wanton feeling amidst the fluids left by Credence.

"Newt! You're hurting me!” she protests. It’s not easy to figure out whether she’s pretending, even if it’s certain that Newt has gone inside even harder than Credence earlier.

Her fiancé doesn’t even listen. He attacks her like a fury, buggering her with long hard strokes, while she continues whining. Unheeded.

"Newt! Newt,  _ shit _ , you're hurting me!"

"Forgive me, love,  _ forgive me forgive me forgive me _ ," he mutters in an incoherent litany, bending over to press wet kisses between her shoulder blades. His hips continue to make an obscene noise against her flesh. " _ I can’t stop _ ..."

Moaning shamelessly, Newt arches in the last savage thrusts, then unloads, wheezing, inside her. The whole thing hasn’t lasted more than a minute. Graves, who, meanwhile, has  nestled against the headboard clutching Credence in his arms, laughs softly, exchanging knowing looks with the boy. Tina looks completely mad. Newt breaks away from her letting out of her abused orifice a true waterfall of fluids and immediately resumes his usual, elusive posture, head bowed, catching his breath. He looks like a child who’s just made a prank, well aware of it.

Tina resumes, petulant. "Oh! Mr. Graves, do you deem acceptable the way he treated me? This bad boy deserves a lesson."

Graves smiles. "And I bet you'd like to be the one to teach it, Tina."

Tina's eyes narrow.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr: https://atalfug.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Birthday, Credence [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052927) by [Nerina80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/pseuds/Nerina80), [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou)




End file.
